Why I Fight
by bloodyamore
Summary: Roxas left against Axels wishes. Then Axel died for Sora. But when all is over, what does Roxas have to say? a Songfic


**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. The song "fighting" belongs to the band Yellowcard.**

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in a long time, please don't kill me. _

_Today's Roxas-Axel story is my sad attempt of a song-fic. I know it's not very good, but I liked it, so I posted it. Just go easy on me if you review. _

_**"Why I Fight**_

The day I left… that was the day everything changed. I remember you had tried to keep me there, but I just couldn't. I just couldn't forget that feeling I had, those dreams, that boy. He was so familiar; I just **had **to find him. But you never really understood that. I lied and told you that I'd moved on. But you eventually realized I'd planned to leave, though not until the last second. You let me go in the end, even though I wasn't giving you a choice. You knew my mind was set from the moment I decided to search for the reason. You knew I'd never stop until I understood. Thank you for that.

_Said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone_

_But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know _

_I got lost in the blink of an eye and I could never get back no I_

_Never got back_

It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. It was **me.** I just had to go and find out **why, why I had the keyblade.** You must've felt abandoned; I had left you, my one friend. I missed you, I really did, but there were more important issues I had to deal with at the time.

Riku for example, that silver haired nuisance wouldn't let me go about my discovery in peace. He tried to kidnap me, and battle me, over and over again.

_You were not there when I wanted to say_

_You were everything right and it wasn't you but me that changed_

_Now I've got to go it alone but I will never give up_

No I'll never give up 

The only difference between him and everything else I've ever fought was his persistence. How he always kept coming, never giving me a chance to rest. It almost made me want to be back in the organization, at least then I wouldn't be alone. At least then I wouldn't be in this endless fight.

_What am I fighting for there must be something more_

_For all these words I sing do you feel anything?_

It was all even worse when I finally lost. My head was spinning, my memories destroyed. I remember meeting Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The made it easier for me to live when I couldn't remember anything. They were ordinary, but they were like family to me.

But even with my amnesia, and virtual-home, eventually old memories began to reform. I remember nights with dreams of you. Sometimes you were yelling or glaring. Sometimes you were smirking or laughing. And sometimes you were just sitting with me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. So many vivid memories, I was almost sure they had to be real.

But my friends thought something was wrong with me when I started spacing out, thinking about the dreams. I told them I was okay, that I was fine. I never let them know about the dreams though. Deep inside I knew that if I told them I'd be repeating a past mistake.

_Said I'm okay but I know how to lie_

_You were all that I had you were delicate and hard to find_

_Got lost in the back of my mind and I could never get back no I _

_Never got back_

_You were not there when I needed to say_

_I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning around for_

_Days_

_Now I've got to go it alone but I will never give up_

_No I'll never give up_

The dreams kept coming, gradually turning into ones of a brunette, Sora. Not long after that Riku reappeared, making himself a problem yet again. Eventually he forced me to fight again. This time though, I wasn't fighting to **know,** but to remain as I was. Oblivious and cut off, unrelated to the events.

_What am I fighting for there must be something more_

_For all these words I sing do you feel anything?_

_What am I fighting for?_

Eventually I was forced into destiny. I became Sora, the boy that haunted my dreams. But instead of going to sleep, I fought with Sora, helping him by being him. I fought with him until you showed up. You helped us save everything. You **died **helping us. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I'll never stop loving you for that. I'll never stop fighting, I promise you.

_Said that I'd fight for the one that I found _

_I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around_

_I fight you're a part of me now and I will never give up no_

_I'll never give up"_

_--------- --------- --------_

After this was written Roxas put it in a bottle, and threw it to the ocean. He knew Axel was dead, but even the dead deserve to know why. And Roxas knew that somehow the redhead would find it, read it, and smirk. Happy to **know.**


End file.
